Conventional amusement park ride systems are popular but expensive to implement. Their popularity is evidenced by the increasing wait times for rides in theme parks. Conventional amusement park rides may require substantial real estate and space to lay down tracks. The individual systems of propulsion on the tracks may be difficult to engineer and may be dangerous where the propulsion systems reach great heights or great speeds. In addition, ride systems have limited capacity.